Cigarettes, Library & Janitorial Work
by toma QED
Summary: Beginilah dimulainya kisah cinta antara sang Letnan dengan sang pustakawati. HavocxSchiezka, Royai cameo.


**Cigarettes, Library & Janitorial Work**

HavocxSchiezka, sedikit cameo-nya Royai, penuh UST, sedikit Fluff di akhirnya.

**-**

Herannya alam semesta ini. Segala sesuatu bermulai dari sebuah insiden kecil – terlalu kecil bahkan untuk kelihatan sedikitpun signifikannya – dan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang besar, terima kasih untuk efek penggandaan yang memagnifikasikannya.

Lihat saja dunia. Ambil contoh pemanasan global. Hal yang seperti itu belum ditakuti oleh penduduk-penduduk dunia era 1910-an, hm?

Tapi ketika kita meninggalkan skup besar dunia dan mempertajam resolusi layar, seorang berjambul kuning dengan asap kelabu mengepul mulai tertampak.

Oh, dan iya. Segala sesuatunya bermulai dari insiden kecil.

**-**

Hari itu amat panas di dalam kantor dan Letnan dua Havoc, penat dengan ocehan Brenda tentang kekalahan turnamen caturnya atau Fuerry yang tidak henti-hentinya bercerita sambil memohon tentang _milky, _anak kucing yang ia temukan di sisi selokan dekat apartemennya, atau_ bahkan _ketegangan seksual antara Kolonel Mustang dan Letnan Hawkeye, seperti biasa, yang satu bersikukuh dengan formalitasnya sedangkan yang lainnya mati-matian mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya -Havoc diam-diam mengambil nota bahwa yang terakhir itu, mereka berdua, yang paling parah- berhasil berhasil dibuat sadar bahwa pergi keluar untuk mengambil rehat sebentar dari ruangan yang sesak itu ialah solusi terbaik dari situasi yang sedang dia hadapi sekarang ini.

**-**

Lucu bagaimana segala sesuatu bermulai layaknya sebuah cerita khayalan. Dia, si lelaki berjambul kuning itu, sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya sambil menggarap otaknya untuk bekerja. Tidak mengapa, meskipun begitu. Rokoknya telah menyelesaikan masalah paradoks di atas.

Namun siapa menyangka bahwa Letnan dua Havoc adalah seorang kutu buku yang gemar membenamkan kepalanya di atas buku daripada berkeliaran di taman kota mencari wanita ?

Tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Baginya, perpustakaan adalah sebuah payung tempat dia berlindung ketika hari hujan. Terkadang dia masih mengingat, walau ingatannya telah terkabur dalam usaha untuk menghapus ingatan perangnya, bagaimana dulu, lama sekali rasanya walau dua dekade pun belum lewat, dia sering menggulung tubuhnya, memeluk lututnya erat-erat, sambil duduk sendirian di pojokan ruangan dan menutupi kepalanya dengan buku.

Satu buku diantaranya yang masih samar dia ingat ialah buku cerita bergambar tentang kelinci dan kura-kura yang sedang berlomba lari. _Alas_, dia tidak mengingat siapa pemenangnya di buku itu. Diam-diam dia menyalahkan kedua orang tuanya yang selalu berteriak satu dengan yang lain ketika bertemu, membuatnya ketakutan dan hanya dapat menarik dirinya dalam remang-remang kegelapan di sudut ruangan bersama dengan bukunya.

Tapi dari situlah asalnya dia menemukan kehangatan. Di dalam lembaran kertas kekuningan yang berbau tinta dan debu.

**-**

"Ahem..."

"..."

"AHEM !"

"..."

"Permisi, tuan !! Bisa baca lambang di depan sana ?"

"..."

"tidak ? Biar kubacakan untukmu, tuan : _ahem ! _DILARANG MEROKOK DI PERPUSTAKAAN !!"

"..."

"Dengar tidak ?!"

"..."

"Puntung dan abunya bisa jatuh ke buku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbuat seenaknya hanya karena anda merasa anda memiliki pangkat yang lebih tinggi. Tidak. Tidak ! Aku punya negara yang membekingku !! Buku adalah aset negara yang harus dilindungi. "

"..."

"HEY !! Tuan !"

dan hanya untuk setelah itu Havoc menengadahkan kepalanya sambil menggumam pelan, _Shhh !! Jangan ribut di perpustakaan _ketika rokoknya yang sedari tadi terjepit di mulutnya jatuh ke atas lembaran kertas yang lekang dimakan waktu, memancarkan sedikit percikan kuning keoranye-an kecil yang indah dan mulai menciptakan lingkaran hitam hangus kecil yang semakin lama semakin membesar diameternya...

**-**

"Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak ! Ini namanya ketidak-adilan sosial yang harus diberantas di negeri ini!"

"Oh, iya,iya, tentu saja ! Ini namanya keadilan sosial yang harus ditegakkan!"

"Kau tidak punya bukti, nona pustakawati."

"Aku sangat punya bukti, tuan letnan dua..." matanya menyentuh nama yang tertera pada badge di dada kirinya, "...Havoc. Dalam pasal delapan puluh tujuh berdasarkan peraturan Militer Amestris tanggal lima belas Maret seribu delapan ratus tujuh puluh delapan butir ke tiga puluh dua, _'perlindungan atas aset nasional negara yang melingkupi benda-benda bersejarah seperti --_"

"oh, tapi tidak satu pun yang menyentuh soal ini."

"Belum dengar sepenuhnya, tuan havoc ?"

"Memangnya ada apa lagi, nona pustakawati ? Dan boleh kita percepat ke poin yang tepat ? Kolonel bisa berkobar-kobar memarahiku... ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam..."

"_'dan segala pelanggaran, percobaan perusakan, vandalisme, dan usaha-usaha lainnya untuk menghapuskan sejarah negara dapat diberikan sangsi yang setimpal oleh pihak berkuasa dari masing-masing sektor.'_"

Havoc bersumpah dia melihat lengkungan tipis pada bibir pucat sang pustakawati kutu buku -setidaknya itu impresi pertamanya yang dia bersikeras tidak akan salah- dan mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke atas meja dalam ketidaksabaran.

"Sejelas yang kuingat -oh, aku mengingat banyak sekali hal tentunya- Jendral Gran mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang berkewenangan atas pengaturan dan tata tertib di perpustakaan... dan tidak perlu khawatir soal Kolonel Mustang... Aku, dengan senang hati, akan memberitahukannya bahwa aku perlu untuk meminjam salah seorang personilnya sebentar. Dia tidak akan keberatan tentunya, eh, tuan letnan ?"

Dalam seketika itu juga, Havoc terdampar pada kenyataan tentang 'jangan menilai buku hanya dari sampulnya' dan menyadari bahwa nona pustakawati di depannya bukanlah karakter wanita kutu buku yang kikuk biasa, tapi seorang advokat iblis dari neraka.

"tunggu apa lagi, letnan?" tangannya menyodorkan stik sapu yang panjang dan sebuah ember kosong bersama dengan sikat di dalamnya.

"Asalkan jangan dengan yang itu..." Dia menelan salivanya dengan berat.

"Ketika ada di Roma, kita mengikut adatnya..."

Ketika pintu besar itu tertutup di depannya dengan suara dentuman berat, Havoc merasa bahwa untuk beberapa jam kedepan, moodnya juga akan sedingin pintu yang tertutup itu.

**-**

Havoc membenci topi oranye jelek milik petugas kebersihan yang ia kenakan. Warnanya mencolok. Sakit matanya setiap kali dia melihat petugas kebersihan di sekitar markas besar dengan topi mereka seperti penanda yang mencolok di tengah-tengah warna-warna biru dan kelabu kelam di sekitarnya.

Dia mengambil kain lap tersebut lalu memulai untuk membersihkan jendela.

Dari luar sana dia melihat seorang petugas kebersihan, tanpa topi oranye jeleknya, sedang berteduh di bawah bayangan pohon mahoni besar sambil menyengir ke arahnya.

_Oh, sial. Topi yang dia kenakan._

Bagus sekali.

(Belakangan nona pustakawati itu akan menanyakan kepadanya tentang satu jendela yang super bersih, hingga hampir mengkilap tanpa noda, dan Havoc dengan tampangnya yang amat terganggu akan melemparkannya topi oranye dari atas kepalanya sambil mengoceh, _'salahkan topi jelek itu dan pemiliknya...'_)

**-**

"sudah selesaikah pekerjaanmu, tuan Havoc ?"

Sang pustakawati, lima belas menit kemudian baru masuk kembali, sambil mengamatinya menguras kain lapnya di dalam ember.

"sudah selesai mengadukanku pada kolonel, nona pustakawati ?"

Dia tidak terlalu peduli, bahkan untuk menanyakan itu sambil menoleh menghadap kepadanya. Tangannya dengan cekatan terus membersihkan kayu-kayu dari rak buku besar yang penuh berdebu.

"Jangan sampai bukunya kena air."

Havoc mendengar suaranya datang dari belakang rak buku yang sedang dia bersihkan.

"Tidak. Aku juga tidak akan melakukan perbuatan yang tadi itu dengan sengaja..."

"ya... aku tahu..."

"Kau tahu ?"

Tangannya menghentikan pekerjaannya. Havoc membungkuk sedikit untuk mengamati dirinya dari balik celah-celah buku.

"Karena aku juga mencintai buku, dan aku tidak mau ada apa pun yang merusak buku. Tapi masalahnya dia memang tidak kekal...makanya ingatan yang seperti ini memudahkanku. Tidakkah kau juga begitu, tuan Havoc ?"

"... eh ?...mm."

**-**

Terlambatnya, atau kelihatan kasarnya Havoc membalas sebenarnya tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali dengan bosannya dia dengan ucapan si kutu buku itu, walaupun wanita itu berpikir demikian. Kenyataannya, justru dia terlalu terpaku pada dua pasang bola mata yang dia lihat dari celah-celah buku yang memantulkan kepadanya emosi yang dalam untuk sesuatu yang dia pegang teguh.

Tapi dasarnya Havoc, dia tidak terlalu repot untuk membenahi kesalah pahaman tersebut, walau sedikit banyak dia merasa menyesal telah berbuat kasar.

**-**

Setelah insiden itu, sang pustakawati tidak mengajaknya berbicara lagi, dan entah mengapa, membersihkan rak buku bagi Havoc tiba-tiba terasa amat panjang dan melelahkan.

**-**

Havoc membuka pintu perlahan...

"_Ini dia...Havoc yang hilang sudah kembali."_

dan membantingnya dengan keras.

Kolonel Mustang memajang tampang lihai-nya bak kucing _Cheshire_ yang menyebalkan.

Tiba-tiba dalam sekejap, Havoc merasakan dirinya berada dalam pusat perhatian setiap tatapan mata dari personil-personil di dalam ruangan itu. Oh, beginikah sulitnya menjadi selebriti ? Havoc tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menjadi satu karena selama ini dia terus memegang kepada prinsip untuk hidup rendah dan tidak mencolok diantara orang lain. Kali ini prinsipnya dilanggar.

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan sang pustakawati, eh, Havoc ?" Mustang terus menyengir sambil memainkan pulpennya melewati kelima jari-jarinya. "Sampai tahap mana sekarang, letnan? Kalian maju dengan cepat ? Pelan-pelan tapi pasti ? Langsung melompat tahap hingga yang _itu _?"

"BRISIK, Kolonel !"

"Akhirnya dapat wanita juga, ya, letnan...Ayo, setelah ini siapa yang menyusul. Fuerry ? Brenda ? Siapa pun ?"

Havoc membiarkannya berbicara sendiri sambil menggeret langkahnya ke meja kerja miliknya. Dia pun membiarkan kedipan entahkah itu artinya _selamat_ atau sebuah ejekan dari Brenda ketika dia berjalan melewatinya.

"oo... ingat kalau banyak skenario yang dapat dibuat antara wanita dan pria berduaan di perpustakaan yang sepi, Havoc..."

"Ya, dan banyak juga skenario yang dapat dibuat antara kolonel dan letnan wanitanya yang hanya berduaan di kantor tengah-tengah malam...apa lagi diberikan kondisi dengan ukuran meja Kolonel yang cukup kondusif..."

Sedikit kepuasan bagi Havoc untuk mengatakan hal yang demikian sebagai saluran keluar pengakumulasian rasa lelah dan bosannya.

Letnan Hawkeye dengan refleks, menendang bawah mejanya, lalu memutar matanya sambil melotot ke arahnya. Mustang membatu, kemudian menarik dirinya dalam kesunyian total hingga hari berakhir. Sedangkan sisa personil lainnya dibiarkan sibuk berbincang di antara mereka, bertanya-tanya akan kebenaran konferensi pers mini impromptu dari sang letnan, yang maupun dia atau kedua atasan mereka tidak ada yang mau diusik dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai hal tersebut.

**-**

Pulangnya, sore itu, dia melihatnya lagi. Dari depan etalase kaca toko buku di dekat kantor mereka. Havoc mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam sana untuk mencari majalah mingguan yang dicarinya. Malahan, dia menatap wanita yang sedang membaca itu dari kejauhan.

Ketika dia menengadah dan mata mereka bertemu, alis wanita itu terangkat. Havoc meneruskan langkahnya.

Dia _kira_ dia melihat si pustakawati itu.

**-**

"Kau tahu bahwa perpustakaan militer punya fasilitas peminjaman, tuan letnan ?"

"Oh!"

Walau dalam hati, dia mengetahuinya bahkan dari hari pertama dia menyandang seragam biru _navy_nya itu.

"Tapi kalau anda merasa membaca di perpustakaan lebih nyaman, silahkan. Tidak ada protokol yang melarang," sang pustakawati mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tertawa. "Aku berani jamin soal yang itu."

"Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah keberatan membersihkan perpustakaan...kecuali dengan topi oranye mencolok itu..."

"Dengan kostum elvis mau?"

"oh, aku pilih topi oranye, sini." Havoc tersenyum.

**-**

Semenjak saat itu, Havoc diperhadapkan kepada dilema antara menghabiskan masa rehatnya dengan merokok atau membaca di perpustakaan.

(dan terkadang, membantu mengatur buku bersama dengan pustakawati itu -dan, tentu saja dia tidak lagi membersihkan perpustakaan. Ada petugas kebersihan yang _sebenarnya_ dengan topi oranye-nya yang melakukan itu untuk mereka.)

**-**

Havoc datang dengan membawakannya sebuah buku di suatu siang. Sang pustakawati itu tercenung untuk beberapa saat sebelum pria itu menjelaskan bahwa dia hendak menggantikan buku yang halamannya terbakar gara-gara insiden rokok waktu itu.

"Tapi aku sudah menyuruhmu membersihkan perpustakaan sebagai gantinya, dan negara juga sudah menggantikannya dengan buku yang baru."

Havoc diam-diam menyenangi gaya cemasnya ketika suatu hal berjalan bertentangan dengan apa yang mudah dan seharusnya berlaku. Unik, menurutnya. Kebanyakan wanita akan bersikap sok tenang dan sok glamor agar dipandang tinggi. Tapi bukan yang satu itu.

"Simpan saja untukmu, kalau begitu."

"Tapi kalau begitu aku akan berhutang kepadamu..."

"Keluar denganku jumat malam ini, kalau begitu, nona pustakawati."

Wanita itu hanya menatapinya tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. Havoc memaksakan tawanya.

"Tidakkah kau mendapati itu lucu ? _Ha-ha-ha._ Mana tawamu ?"

Ketika pustakawati itu tertawa, Havoc merasakan hatinya seolah-olah teriris-iris oleh pisau yang hendak menumis bawang.

"Selera humormu jelek, letnan Havoc."

"hmph." dia kemudian mengangkat lengannya untuk melihat jam tangan keemasannya, walau kenyataannya, dia hanya melakonkan itu saja. "oh, sudah jam segini. Aku harus pergi dulu."

"Selamat tinggal, tuan letnan."

"selamat tinggal, nona pustakawati."

**-**

Sekeluarnya dia dari pintu yang berdentum kencang itu, Havoc tidak dapat merasakan perasaan apa pun selain sakit.

**-**

Dia tetap mengunjungi perpustakaan, walau begitu. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak tertarik pada dunia magikal dalam buku, tempat di mana segala sesuatunya berjalan dengan mulus tanpa halangan.

Terkadang Havoc menyanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri apakah itu memang alasan utama dia berpaling kepada buku sebagai jalan keluar dari pertengaran ayah ibunya dulu yang tiada habis-habisnya.

Setelah menanyakan yang seperti itu, biasanya dirinya akan balik bertanya, apakah kali ini buku juga akan menjadi jalan kaburnya sebagai pecundang ulung yang tidak pernah berhasil dalam masalah percintaannya sendiri.

Dia tidak ingin ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu karena di dalam hati, dia dengan kecut membenarkan setengah dari pernyataan tersebut.

**-**

_**There's no rhyme and there's no reason**_

_**you're the secret in the back of my skull**_

_**There's no logic so please believe me**_

_**our love's confusing but it never gets dull**_

_- Ben Lee (Ache for You)-_

**-**

"Aku menemukan ini di dalam bukumu." katanya pada suatu hari sambil menyerahkan kepadanya secarik kertas berpola hati dengan sebuah bait lirik di atasnya. "Milikmu ?"

"Apa ini ?" Havoc mengamati kertas yang diserahkan kepadanya walau dia yang paling tahu _apa itu_. Oh, berbohong dalam porsi kecil itu sehat. Tidak akan membunuh. Serius.

"selipan buku, mungkin."

"Jelas saja, bukan punyaku. Mungkin punya pemilik yang sebelumnya. Ketinggalan ? Biasa, toko buku bekas..."

Sang pustakawati mengangguk dalam pemikiran. "liriknya...agak..." _cocok dengan situasi sekarang._

"Hmm? Ya ?"

"tidak apa-apa..."

"ooh...oke..."

Tidakkah yang seperti ini namanya cinta yang membingungkan namun tidak membosankan ?

**-**

Kantor kolonel Mustang belakangan ini ribut lagi dengan rumor tentang cerita cinta Havoc, dan kali ini, Havoc tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mengungkit-ungkit soal ketegangan hubungan antara sang Kolonel dengan Letnannya.

Ketika sang kolonel mulai membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan :

"_Letnan, kenapa lambat sangat seperti siput sih ??"_

"_Kalian bahkan belum pernah berkencan ? Berciuman ? Bergandengan tangan ?? Serius, Havoc ??"_

"_Havoc, kurasa kau perlu seorang yang profesional dalam hal ini. Aku bersedia menjadi penasihatmu kalau kau mau. Gratis, kutekankan."_

- dan Havoc, yang dengan kosongnya keluar begitu saja dari ruangan itu untuk merokok sebentar di luar, berpikir bahwa telah lahirlah _Hughes_ lainnya dalam kemiliteran.

**-**

"Kita harus keluar sekarang."

"eh ? Keluar? Ke mana?"

"uh...maksudku, keluar bersama..."

"Tapi aku sedang bertugas, dan rasanya kau juga sedang bertugas." Wanita itu menengok ke bawah dari atas tangga lipat yang dimiringkan ke arah rak buku itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya. "_'Semua yang Diketahui dan Tidak diketahui tentang Alkimia Hitam, _karya Reonaldo da Peci."

"hmm...ini."

"_thanks._"

"uh...ya. Dan maksudku, keluar bersama. Seperti makan malam di luar bersama ?"

"Kau mengajakku keluar kencan ?"

Wanita itu mulai turun perlahan-lahan dari atas tangga, di bantu dengan Havoc yang memegangi satu tangannya.

"Mmm secara tepatnya, Bosku memaksaku untuk mengajakmu kencan, Rekan-rekan kerjaku membuat taruhan untuk mengajakmu kencan, sedangkan batinku terus-terusan mengomel pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak berani mengajakmu kencan...dan yap. Er...aku mengajakmu keluar kencan."

"Aku tahu, tuan Havoc..." dia tersenyum manis sambil memukul celananya beberapa kali untuk menerbangkan abu yang menempel di sana. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong, kau tahu itu ?"

"tidak. Rasanya aku selalu percaya diri ketika berbohong."

"Kalau begitu kau belajar hal yang baru hari ini. Mm...setidaknya untukku. Aku bisa membedakan gayamu...dan lagipula siapa yang tidak dengan tulisan tangan kurus tinggi yang amat khas ?"

Havoc hanya dapat tersenyum nyinyir sambil membantunya membawakan tumpukan buku lainnya ke meja utama untuk disampul dan diberikan stempel milik kemiliteran.

"Jadi, jawabanmu, nona pustakawati ?"

"Kau mengajak seorang wanita yang _bahkan _tidak kau ketahui namanya keluar berkencan ?"

"Itu adalah sebuah _tidak _?"

"Tidak..."

"_ya, _kalau begitu ?"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu..."

"W_ell,_ kalau begitu kita bisa lebih mengenal satu sama lain ketika kita berkencan, di mulai dengan kau memberikan namamu sekarang, nona pustakawati..."

"dan kau tidak pernah peduli untuk menanyakannya selama ini ?"

"...oh! Apalah arti sebuah nama, Shakespeare. _Ding-ding._ Aku menang...nama ?"

"Jumat malam, di depan rumahku, pukul enam sore. Schiezka."

"Oke. Jumat malam, di depan rumahmu, jam enam."

"Sampai ketemu nanti, tuan Havoc."

"Sampai ketemu nanti, nona Schiezka."

**-**

a/n : walaupun ingin sedikit break dari royai, tapi akhirnya kubuat pemunculan cameo mereka juga...Sebenarnya aku sendiri enggak pasti apakah Havoc memang menangkap basah mereka berdua atau itu hanya hayalannya saja. Hehehe...

soal lirik di atas...ben lee ! Yang lagu 'ache for you' perlu digoogle dan didownload !! Sedang dalam upaya mengeluarkan ritem lagunya dari kepalaku...(apanya _'there's no rhyme'_, eh ?!)

Walau hubungan havocxschiezka bukannya canon, tapi aku lumayan menikmati menulis alunan mereka berdua... daripada fluff, kali ini aku ingin mencoba membuat sesuatu yang _bittersweet_. Moga-moga tidak kepahitan/kemanisan...mm.. Review ?


End file.
